Driving a vehicle requires a driver to be alert to the environment around the vehicle. When a driver is drowsy, the driver's reaction times slow and the driver may lose focus on the road. As such, a drowsy driver can be a risk to themselves, occupants of the vehicle, and others in the vicinity, such as other drivers and pedestrians.